Weird Thing
by Sultan of Insult
Summary: What happens when you mix a writer, a computer, and a lot of coke?


Thank Rainbowkat for her story in this fic. I did ask for her permission! I also will thank Writer's Block for introducing to me this style of writing.  
  
Weird Thing:  
  
It's been eight years since Tai, Mat, Izzy, Sora, TK, Mimi, Joe, and Kari became what-ever-destineds. Tai finally gets sick of it and is very mad.  
  
Tai: Why do we have to wander around this world for all eternity? I'm tired. Who's with me!?  
  
Matt: You know that we have to defeat the Weird Masters if we want to save our world!  
  
Tai: Come'on! We've already defeated Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Light Masters, Blue Masters, Green Masters, Purple Masters, Orange Masters, Indigo Masters, Red Masters, Yellow Masters, Fuchia Masters, Viridian Masters, Lavendar Masters, Cerulean Masters, Saffron Masters, Celadon Masters, Small Masters, Big Masters, Ugly Masters, Smelly Masters, and I-want-to-go-to-the-john Masters. We deserve a break!  
  
Sora: No way!  
  
Tai: Aren't any of you tired?  
  
Sora: Nope.  
  
Matt: No.  
  
Joe: Nada.  
  
Mimi: Sorry.  
  
Izzy: Unaffirmative.  
  
Kari: Impossible.  
  
TK: I don't think so.  
  
Tai: My god, your a bunch of idiots!  
  
Tai pulls out a machine gun from his pocket and aimed it at everyone else. The Digimon were all huddled in one group.  
  
Agumon: Don't, Tai!  
  
Tai: Shaddup!  
  
Tai pulls out a granade and throws it at the digimon, which shut them up.  
  
Sora: Tai!  
  
Tai immediately aims the gun at Sora and fires. Byiomon got up and blocked the shot, but was killed.  
  
As Sora laid there crying, Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon and atttack Tai. Tai turned around and shot at it, but it didn't stop it.  
  
Tai: Get off of me, ya smelly dog!  
  
Tai take a shotgun out from nowhere and shot Garurumon in the head, killing it. Tai laughed.  
  
Tai: Stay, doggie.  
  
Matt: You monster!  
  
Suddenly, the Weird Masters appeared.  
  
Shakespearmon: Hahaha! Hello! I'm going to torture you!  
  
Arithmeticmon: Yes! and you know how we're going to do it?  
  
Weirdguy@hotmail.comon: We're gonna make you read a fanfic about Pokemon!  
  
Shakespearmon: But where is it?  
  
Fanficmon: Here it is!  
  
Tai: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Agumon suddenly warp-digivolved into Wargreymon.  
  
Wargreymon: Terra Force!  
  
Shakespearmon: A Mid-Summer's Night Dream!  
  
Wargreymon: What does that do?  
  
Shakespearmon: I don't know.  
  
Arithmeticmon: Math Homework Attack!  
  
As Wargreymon tried to finish his math homework, Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon.  
  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
Weirdguy@hotmail.comon: Virus Bomb!  
  
A big explosion sounded out. The Digidestined all fell down.   
  
Fanficmon: Hahaha! Now we shall force you to read this!  
  
Fanficmon: Story Attack!  
  
The story began:  
  
Wedding bells rang all over the cathedral, drowning out all the protests of the attending guests. A parson, eighty years in his age, asked," Misty Shortpants, will you take Giovanni Business-suit as your lawful husband, until death or psychic powers do you apart?"   
  
Tai and Sora looked at each other adoringly.  
  
"Finish the wedding ceremony already! And I say a big, money-filled YES!" shouts Misty.  
  
TK: Hey! I found another way out of this fanfic!  
  
Arithmeticmon: No you don't!  
  
TK: Patamon, go get him!  
  
Patamon: Patamon Digivolved to . . . Angemon!  
  
Angemon: Hand of Fate!  
  
Arithmeticmon: Square Root of Pi!  
  
Angemon: Oh no! I can't figure out what's the square root of Pi!  
  
"And Giovanni Business-suit, will you take Misty Shortpants as your third unlawful wife until death, psychic powers or bankruptcy do you apart?"   
  
Matt: God Help Us!  
  
"Hey! You weren't supposed to reveal that! You idiot parson! You'll lose pay for this!"  
  
Mimi: I'm getting out of here!  
  
Izzy: Me too!  
  
Palmon: Palmon, Digvolved to . . . Togemon!  
  
Tentomon: Tentomon, Digivolved to . . . Kabuterimon!  
  
Togemon: Togemon, Digivolved to . . . Lilymon!  
  
kabuterimon: Kabuterimon, Digivolved to . . . Megakabuterimon!  
  
Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon, Digivolved to . . . Zudomon!  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon, Digivolved to . . . Angewomon!  
  
Angemon: Angemon, Digivolved to . . . Magnangemon!  
  
Wargreymon, Lilymon, Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, Angewomon, and Magnangemon all charge toward the door, which is blocked by the Weird Masters. Still, the story continued.  
  
Giovanni turns to Misty. "Darling, let's get outta here! I have sooooo many plans for our honeymoon! A trip to Team Rocket's headquarters! Or would you prefer Mew's Mountain Paradise? Professor Oak's tofu, noodle, and tea filled stomach?"  
  
Wargreymon: Terra Force!  
  
Lilymon: Flower Cannon!  
  
Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer!  
  
Angewoman: Celestial Arrow!  
  
Megakabuterimon: Horn Buster!  
  
Magnangemon: Gate of Destiny!  
  
Weirdguy@hotmail.comon: Oh yeah, well try this! Block Sender!  
  
Suddenly, a wall blocked all the attacks from the digidestined's Digimon.  
  
While he was rambling and raving about vacation spots, Misty's face had turned purple, and her eyes had narrowed. "You never told me about your other wives! And who are they anyway? Your pokemon or Team Rocket? Only they would be foolish enough to marry you!"  
  
Shakespearmon: Razor Parchment!  
  
Arithmeticmon: Math Detention!  
  
Weirdguy@hotmail.comon: Virus Bomb!  
  
Fanficmon: Stupid Fanfic!  
  
At this, the parson spoke up. "His first wife is a female Persian. His second wife is the famous gym leader Sabrina Frownalot. You are his third wife. Trust me on that, Miss Shortpants. I helped marry all of them. I also helped marry you and Giovanni Business-suit together.  
  
The two groups of Digimon clashed together.  
  
Misty cries "No!" and runs for the rows of chairs of the guests/protesters. They all go out of the way, until Misty came up to a certain boy, whose face first had registered depression and heartbreak, then surprise and delight. "Ash! You're still here for me! Even after I married Giovanni! Oh, I want to be your girlfriend again! Oh, please!" begs Misty.  
  
Tai: Come'on, beat'em! Or we'll have to finish this fanfic!  
  
Izzy: Ya know, it would be easier if you hadn't killed the other Digimon.  
  
Tai: Shut up, shut up!  
  
They hear an evil laugh behind them. "You'll never escape from me, Miss Shortpants! Or should I say, Mrs. Business-suit? You're my wife. My third! Isn't life fun?"  
  
Suddenly, the ground shakes. A fissure opens in the ground.   
  
Piedmon: Hello, Digidestined! All of your favorite villans are back from the dead!  
  
Metaletemon: Ya, and I wrote a new song too!  
  
Puppetmon: Hahaha!  
  
Metaletemon: It goes something like this . . .  
  
Venomyotismon: You can't escape!  
  
Metaletemon: So good, so good, I know that I should!  
  
Devimon: Shut up!  
  
Shakespearmon: Hey, this is our fic! We are the stars of it! Get'em, Fanficmon!  
  
Fanficmon: Delete Writing!  
  
Suddenly, Devimon, Metaletemon, Venomyotismon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, Machinedramon, and Metalseadramon all disapeared.  
  
Shakespearmon: Finally, we can get back to the fanfic!  
  
Tai: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . .  
  
Fanficmon: Ha ha! 


End file.
